oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is a main character from SNK's Fatal Fury ''franchise, and has also made several appearances in ''King of Fighters. He fought with Burai Yamamoto from Daibanchou - Big Bang Age ''in the third episode of One Minute Melee, Terry Bogard VS Burai Yamamoto. Bio Terry (no last name) lived most of his life with no home and no parents, living only with his brother Andy. However, they were then adopted by Jeff Bogard, who tought them martial arts and fighting skills. But at the age of 10, they were forced to watch as Jeff was ruthlessly murdered by the crime lord Geese Howard. Andy and Terry vowed that they would get their revenge on Geese for killing Jeff. They practiced in the art of combat for 10 years straight in order to defeat the crime lord. Terry soon learned an array of fighting styles, becoming a deadly foe to anyone who challenged him. Terry then found Jeff's original master, who tought him the Hakkyokuseiken. Terry was finally ready to challenge Geese in a battle. But not just any battle: in the final battle of Geese's own tourney, the King of Fighters tournament. In the end, after one of the most intense battles in the SNK world, Terry finally gained vengeance, killing Geese. Terry is skilled in a multitude of different techniques, including the Burn Knuckle, where Terry surrounds his fist in energy and charges it forward, the Crack Shoot, a deadly axe kick that sends any who meet Terry's foot flying, and the Power Wave, where Terry's fist meets with the ground and creates so much pressure that sends a stream of energy flying through the ground. And with the Hakkyokuseiken, Terry's power is charged with the life force of the Earth. One Minute Melee Terry Bogard came across a just awoken Burai Yamamoto as he mistook him for a goon working for a crime boss. The two of them proceeded straight into a fight. While Terry proved that he was tough opponent for Burai, the latter pulled through and knocked him out with his finishing move. DEATH BATTLE! Terry Bogard entered DEATH BATTLE and faced off in a balzing duel with Ken Masters from ''Capcom's Sreet Fighter. ''The battle ended up coming down to a clash between the Power Geyser and the Shinku Hadouken. The Power Geyser won the battle, and it opened Ken up for his final decapitation. DBX In DBX, Terry fought the wolf of ''Darkstalkers, Jon Talbain. Terry had the upper hand until Felicia hit him on the head with a brick, giving Jon the chance to slice him to pieces. Trivia * Terry is the first SNK character to be in One Minute Melee. He would be followed by Kim Kaphwan soon after. Gallery References * Terry Bogard on Wikipedia * Terry Bogard on the SNK Wiki * Terry Bogard on the Death Battle Wiki Category:Heroes Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:Martial Artists Category:'SNK' Characters Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fistfighters Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Old School Heroes Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants Category:DBX Losers Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants